


Almyran Blend

by clebletref



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Support Conversations, Sylvix Week 2019, Tea Parties, but like super vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clebletref/pseuds/clebletref
Summary: Sylvain invites Felix to tea, Felix begrudgingly accepts.Sylvix WeekDay 6 - tea time





	Almyran Blend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - fake relationships / firsts / tea-time
> 
> Another super short one! I have a full illustration for a beer label due on Monday, a 3D modeled still life due on Tuesday, and at least 3 more portraits to get finished by Sunday. It was an inopportune time to participate in a ship week, but I'm having a lot of fun doing these short one-shots!
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading!

Felix stood against one of the cobblestone fences that lined the paths at the monastery, arms crossed and a scowl across his face. He had one foot kicked up against the stone and stood there watching the students come and go. Edelgard and Hubert (well, really mostly Hubert) had kicked him out of the training pit so that the Black Eagles could prepare for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. It was only fair, but it was still irritating. 

Eventually Felix caught a glimpse of familiar fluffy red hair heading his way, and his grimace deepened. Sylvain was moping, no doubt because another girl rejected him or threw a drink on him. 

“Oi, jackass.” Felix shouted and Sylvian’s gaze snapped towards him. “What’s wrong? You look like you just kicked a puppy.” 

Sylvain made his way to the fence and flopped up against it dramatically, “I was supposed to have tea with this girl from the village, but she stood me up.”

Felix had to bite his cheeks to hold back a laugh, “What a shame.” he deadpanned, “Does this girl have a name?” 

“Um, well, I’m sure she does, but…” 

“But what?” Felix frowned.

“Well, I didn’t catch it-” 

“I don’t know much about dating, but I’m pretty sure you need to at least know their  _ name _ .” Felix stared at his friend, a little dumbfounded that he could be so stupid. “Anyways, I don’t know why you’re so upset about it, it’s not like there isn’t a line of stupid girls waiting to have tea with you.” he huffed. 

“I guess.” Sylvain shrugged, “Still hurts a little bit, though.” 

“Whatever.” Felix kicked off the wall, “I’m going.” 

“Wait!” Sylvain grabbed him by the back of his shirt, “Why don’t you have tea with me instead?” he asked, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Absolutely not.” Felix answered quickly, cheeks heating up with embarrassment. 

“Why not?”

“I, I’m not-” Felix groaned, “I don’t want to.” he settled on. 

“Well, I want to, and you owe me from the last time I beat you in sparring.” Sylvain said matter-of-factly and stood up. “Come on, let’s go to the garden!” he grinned and took Felix by the hand, dragging him behind as he marched them down the winding dirt path. 

“Didn’t we go to the dining hall immediately after you won?” Felix asked but didn’t resist or pull away. 

“Hm, not that I recall.” Sylvain answered playfully. “Besides, you were hungry anyways so if we had, which we didn’t, it wouldn’t have counted.” 

“Uh-huh.” Felix rolled his eyes. 

Eventually they found an empty table under the gazebo in the gardens. Felix sat across from Sylvain; legs crossed, and arms folded on the table. “You still like Almyran Pine Needles?” Sylvain asked as he pulled out a few different tea bags from his jacket pocket. 

“Uh, yeah. How’d you know that?” Felix shifted. 

“We’re best friends, of course I know your favorite tea.” Sylvain shrugged and started brewing it.

“I suppose.” Felix frowned. “Do you know Ingrid’s favorite tea, then? Or the Boar’s?” 

“Well, I didn’t have tea with Ingrid or His Highness every day growing up.” Sylvain shrugged, “But I think Ingrid likes Mint, and Dimitri might like Chamomile?”

“I see.” 

“Anyways, you’re not making it easy for me to flirt with you.” Sylvain poured the tea into Felix’s cup and handed it over.

“You’re not trying hard enough, then.” Felix countered and stirred his drink. 

Sylvian laughed and poured his own, “I guess that’s true.” he added extra sugar cubes to his, “Hey, remember when I was really hurt and you said you wanted to give me a hug?” he grinned. 

“ _ Almost _ .” Felix said through gritted teeth, “I said I  _ almost _ wanted to give you a hug.” 

“Aw, don’t be shy, Felix! You can give me a hug anytime.” 

Felix hated to admit it but the grin on Sylvain’s stupid face was just so damn  _ charming _ . “Maybe I will!” he huffed and crossed his arms again. 

“Great! I’m waiting.” Sylvain sat up taller, arms spread open. 

“What? Not  _ here _ .” 

“Why, too many witnesses?” 

“Ugh,” Felix took a long drink, “maybe later, I guess, if I still feel like it.” he finished weakly. “Weirdo. No wonder girls don’t want to have tea with you, you’re being weird.” 

“I am not.” he said firmly, “I am simply trying to get my dear best friend to show some affection for once. Come on, Fe, I bet you’re touch starved.” 

Felix scoffed, “Whatever, Sylvain.” he rolled his eyes and slammed the rest of his tea, “Are you finished yet? I think I see Linhardt which means the training pit is empty again.” 

Sylvain glanced over his shoulder to confirm, and frowned. “I guess.” he finished his tea and quickly cleaned up the mess, “Do you want a sparring partner?” 

“You’re offering to train with me? Man, this girl really did a number on you.” Felix teased, “But yeah, whatever. Just don’t be useless this time, actually put some effort into it.” 

“Right, right.” Sylvain smiled and Felix felt his chest tighten up. “Come on, then.” he held out a hand to help Felix up, and Felix selfishly accepted it. 

Felix didn’t say anything when Sylvain didn’t let go on their walk to the training pit, either.  _ It must be a habit from tea-time with other people _ , he thought as they walked. He didn’t want to admit it but Felix felt like his heart was soaring, and he walked slowly on purpose just to feel that way for a little longer.


End file.
